The present invention relates generally to archery releases. An archery release is used by an archer to fire an arrow. The release may be grasped, worn, or otherwise held at the end of a user's arm using wrist straps, glove-like straps, or a user's hand. Hand held releases are used by an archer to hold and pull a bowstring to a drawn potion and then releasing the bowstring to fire an arrow. Such releases improve the archer's accuracy and performance. Some hold/release devices directly hold and release a bowstring, while other devices indirectly hold and release a bowstring via an intermediate piece of string with two ends connected to the hold/release devise so that the string or bowstring look can be looped around a bowstring and then the loop can be held and released.
The present invention relates to a gate on a release which connects the release to a bowstring or string loop so that the release is always in close proximity to the hunter. The gate keeps the release on attached to the bow string without the hunter worrying about bumping it which would allow the release to fall to the ground.